


Third Time Lucky

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ds_kinkmeme/770.html">ds_kinkmeme</a>, from exbex's prompt "F/K/V, Vecchio and Kowalski switch clothes, which turns Fraser on" Apparently, it turns me on, too, since this unexpectedly ran to 3000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time Lucky

The first time only happened because Vecchio was being an asshole. Ray had been planning to work on the GTO -- basic maintenance, but he was replacing a belt and that was easier with an extra pair of hands. Vecchio had agreed to help, then showed up wearing one of Ray's threadbare tees and a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee. Ray was pretty sure Vecchio didn't own _anything_ with a hole in the knee. He folded his arms and leaned against the quarter panel.

"That's my lucky shirt," he pointed out.

"No, it's not. Your lucky shirt's the one with the Bulls logo."

"Yeah, _now_, but --"

"Hey, when it's my car, I'll ruin my clothes. You want a hand or not?"

Ray rolled his eyes and waved him over.

Faster than he'd even hoped, they'd finished and headed back up to the apartment. Vecchio had a smudge on his face that Ray wasn't telling him about, partly because he'd gotten grease on Ray's shirt, too. But mostly because Vecchio was too busy telling him about how he'd gotten a line on another Riv for him to get a word in edgewise. The car sounded like a complete mess -- it seemed like the engine would be a total rebuild, and that's assuming the frame even proved sound enough to be worth the effort -- but Vecchio was pretty excited about it anyway.

"Yeah, I'll come with you to take a look at it," Ray said as he opened the door. Wouldn't be the first car he had rebuilt, and Vecchio's enthusiasm was infectious. Dief woofed a hello as the door closed, so Fraser had beaten them home. Apparently not by much, though, since he was still half in uniform when he poked his head out of the bedroom. "Hey, Fraser."

"Hello, Ray, Ray," Fraser greeted. Then he paused, his eyes flickered from Ray then back to Vecchio. He walked towards them. "What have you two been up to?"

"Ray was helping me with the GTO," Ray answered, but he didn't think Fraser was really paying attention to the words, because he reached them and just kept coming, pushing Vecchio against the wall and kissing the hell out of him. Vecchio groaned and opened to him immediately. Ray grinned. He wasn't sure what had brought that on, but he loved to watch them together.

Fraser's hands made fists in Ray's t-shirt at Vecchio's sides, pulling his lower body hard against him, and moaning at the contact. Vecchio's arms wrapped over his shoulders, like he was thinking about slow-dancing later if the making out didn't work out. Fraser slipped a leg between his to grind against him, and Vecchio moaned, too.

Ray slid his hand into Fraser's hair, and Fraser turned towards him, his expression pure _want_. "Frase," he murmured and brought their mouths together over Vecchio's arm.

Fraser's mouth was hot and demanding. He let Fraser in, tangled with his tongue, chased him back to his own mouth. He could feel Fraser moving against Vecchio, hear Vecchio's breathing become jagged. Vecchio's next groan was startling in its intensity. Ray pulled back to see what Fraser was doing.

Vecchio's eyes were screwed tight shut, his expression almost a grimace. Fraser turned his face to Vecchio, licked the salt from his neck. His hands had moved, still over the t-shirt, to Vecchio's nipples, which he was playing with through the cloth. He twisted one sharply, and Ray winced, but Vecchio just groaned louder, and his hips bucked hard.

"God," Ray said. He pushed closer, found the corner of Vecchio's jaw with his lips. Vecchio's face turned towards Ray, the skin sliding under his lips slightly rough with stubble until he reached Vecchio's mouth, which was slick and wet.

Fraser slid downward, dislodging Ray's hand. He let it rest on Vecchio's belly and, pressing another quick kiss against his lips, he shifted back enough to watch as Fraser unbuttoned the jeans and drew Vecchio's cock out. He only had the briefest glimpse of it as Fraser licked his lips, then it was disappearing into Fraser's mouth, slowly but so fucking steadily. Vecchio's head tipped back and banged into the wall. He didn't seem to mind, but then Fraser's mouth could be pretty distracting.

_Fraser_ was distracting, kneeling in front of Vecchio still half in uniform. Between the suspenders over his henley and knee-high boots, he looked like a character out of a porn. One with better-looking actors than average. His hands closed over Vecchio's hips, fingers hooking through the belt loops of the jeans, as he pulled him closer, further into that incredible mouth. Vecchio groaned again. Ray's hand slid up his torso, the t-shirt soft under his fingers, thin enough to feel the lines of his ribs, the hard pebble of a nipple, the thick patch of hair.

The next groan rumbled under his hand, and Vecchio's hips jerked forward, then he froze. Vecchio was still so careful with Fraser. "It's okay, Ray, we've got you," Ray murmured. Less so with Ray, and Ray thought that maybe he was, weirdly, more sure of him than he was of Fraser. That he still thought he could fuck things up with Fraser. Ray looked down and met Fraser's eyes, hot and confident, and Vecchio was just dumb -- for him, Fraser was a sure thing. "C'mon, give it to him." His hips twitched again, and Fraser moaned around him, eyes fluttering briefly closed. "Yeah, that's right, he can take it, he wants to. C'mon." Vecchio started thrusting cautiously, shallowly, but Fraser wasn't having that, pushing and tugging at Vecchio's hips until he was really moving, fucking Fraser's mouth. Fraser's eyes kept drifting shut and open again, like it felt too good but he didn't want to miss anything. Ray bit down on Vecchio's shoulder to muffle his own groan.

Vecchio gasped, his every muscle went stiff. Fraser's throat worked as he swallowed it down. Vecchio slumped back against the wall, boneless. Ray found himself propping Vecchio up, as Fraser dropped his hand from Vecchio's hips to release his own erection, stroking himself off as he leaned his forehead against the cradle of Vecchio's hip. Ray shifted his hold on Vecchio, dropped his hand to stroke through Fraser's hair. Vecchio sought and found his mouth, kissing him lazily, and Ray rocked against his side. Fraser pushed into his hand and came with their name on his lips.

Vecchio hummed into Ray's mouth, then tipped his head to rest his forehead against Ray's. "You want me to?" he offered vaguely, as he fit his hand between them and cupped Ray through his jeans. Ray opened his mouth to say... something, he didn't know what because Vecchio was squeezing, and he was closer than he'd thought, already coming, fingers tightening in Fraser's hair.

***

The next time it happened because Vecchio always takes care of his people. And somewhere between the Stella thing and the start of the sleeping together thing, that had come to include Ray. Ray had worn his suit to work in the morning, expecting a fun-filled half-day of paperwork topped with a court appearance in the afternoon. Maybe he should have expected the break room food fight, since the new guy had been verbally sniping with Cruz all week, but by the time he realized they were really going to start throwing things, he was already in the line of fire.

Vecchio found him while he was still in the bathroom picking the remains of a Ding-Dong out of his hair. "What are you --?"

"Frannie called. You're lucky -- I'd already picked up the dry cleaning." He hooked the hangers over a stall door and started rummaging through the plastic bags.

"Yeah, great, I'm _wearing_ my dry cleaning."

"No kidding. That's why you're borrowing a suit from me." He untangled one out of the middle. "This one should fit you alright. Better take a shirt, too. Looks like yours has some I-don't-even-want-to-know on the collar."

Ray found himself actually speechless as he turned away from the mirror. He'd known Vecchio was willing risk his life for him, but willing to risk his clothes -- that was serious. Vecchio rolled his eyes. "What, would you rather wear one of Fraser's uniforms? Because I think that might be distracting to the jury."

"No. No, that's great, thanks," he said, reaching for the hangers.

Vecchio held them an extra moment. "Do not get anything Hostess on this one, okay?"

"So off-brand snacks are okay?" Ray smirked.

Vecchio looked pained, but let go.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, though, and due to Ray's extreme caution and constant vigilance, the suit was in essentially the same condition when he returned home as it'd been when Vecchio had handed it to him. Maybe a few creases. Ray gave the wolf the warning "no" finger as he came in the door. Dief tipped his head and made a confused noise. "Nuh-uh. No jumping until I change."

Dief grumbled and laid down.

Vecchio and Fraser were watching an old movie on the couch. He'd nearly made it to the bedroom -- where his own clothes and safety lay -- when Fraser's voice stopped him. "That's not what you were wearing this morning."

Ray turned to answer, but Vecchio spoke for him. "I told you, that's why I was late for lunch." Ray shifted towards the bedroom.

Fraser frowned and beckoned him over. Ray edged closer, eying the coffee table for anything that might leap off and stain him. "You said merely that it was a sartorial emergency."

"What, so you assumed it was mine?"

"If you don't need me for this conversation, I'm just going to go change."

Fraser's hand snagged his wrist. "Right now?" Ray watched his tongue flicker across his lip and wavered before remembering -- Vecchio's suit.

He straightened. "Yeah, I'd better --" He caught himself over Fraser with his free hand on the back of the couch, and a knee on the cushion. The tug had caught him off guard. Fraser's eyes were dark and hot, but -- he looked over at Vecchio. Maybe a little desperately.

"Hey, don't let me stop you. The dry cleaner's definitely seen worse. Today, even," Vecchio added with a smile. He slouched down, his legs splayed just a bit, and Ray could see he was already getting hard, even before his hand settled on his cock, adjusting it and then just cupping it through his trousers.

Well, all right, then. His own mouth curved in an answering smile, and he slid fully onto the sofa, straddling Fraser's lap. Fraser's fingers curled around the knot in his tie and reeled him in. God, he loved Fraser's mouth, the crooked tooth, his broad tongue.

Fraser's hands were under his jacket now, running up and down his back. Ray made an approving noise, then pulled back to push Fraser's shirt up and off. Fraser pulled him back down before he could remove any more layers, but he had Fraser's bare chest under his hands, even if they weren't skin to skin.

Fraser tugged, Ray shifted, and their cocks came into alignment despite the layers between them. Ray moaned into Fraser's mouth, heard it echoed by Vecchio. Fraser's tongue filled his mouth, his hands were everywhere, running over shirt then pants. His fingers began tracing the seam of the pants, from the base of Ray's spine, down his crack and between his legs, pressing teasingly behind his balls. Ray's legs spread wider, as he tried to push closer against Frase and back against those teasing fingers.

Fraser lightened his touch. Ray tipped his head back with a groan, and the fingers stroked slightly harder -- until he moved into the touches again, and they turned soft and nearly tickling again. He groaned and pulled back slightly to glare.

"You drive me crazy," he growled at Fraser, who laughed a little and pulled him close to kiss him again. Ray tried to shrug out of the jacket, but Fraser kept managing to get in the way between tortuously light touches. Finally, he broke free of Fraser's lips to mouth his way to his ear. "Come on, I don't think Ray can see anything with this jacket blocking his view." He nipped Fraser's ear and sat back, which made Fraser's hips rock and eyes close briefly.

"Keep the jacket," Vecchio said. Ray's eyes flew to him. He shrugged. "Just -- here." He pulled Fraser towards his corner of the couch, slid out from behind him, manhandled them both until he had Fraser lying down, and Ray straddling him again -- but now Vecchio pressed up behind him, chest warm and solid against his back, erection digging into his ass. His hands slid forward from above Ray's hips, following the line of the belt towards the buckle. Ray leaned back against him, thrust his pelvis forward, just _yes_. And Vecchio just stopped with his hands at the buckle and asked, "This okay?"

"Jeez, do you want an engraved--"

"Yes," Fraser said, and Vecchio was unfastening the belt, opening the fly. Vecchio tugged pants and underwear down as far as their positions allowed. Ray just managed to undo Fraser's jeans, before he'd pulled Ray down by the tie again, kissed him fiercely. His hands slipped between jacket and shirt, smoothing up and down his sides. Vecchio shifted away for a moment, reaching for the end table, then he was back, kissing Ray's neck just below his ear as he popped open the lube. He groaned appreciatively into Fraser's mouth, as Vecchio traced a slick finger between his cheeks, rubbing for a moment before pressing it inside. A second soon followed, Vecchio's impatience translating into a burning stretch as Ray's body adjusted, a minor discomfort that was forgotten when Vecchio twisted his hand just-so.

Ray exclaimed something that got lost around Fraser's tongue. Vecchio did it again, and again, and Ray rutted against Fraser, pushed back onto those fingers. "Ready?"

Ray braced himself on his elbows above Fraser, managed a "yes" around Fraser's insistent kisses and the bright pleasure of Vecchio's fingers. Vecchio's fingers left him and were replaced by a blunt pressure, a thick hardness that was never going to fit -- until it did, Vecchio easing into him inch by steady inch. Fraser's hands were holding him up, holding him together, as he gasped and panted and gave until Vecchio was seated completely inside him.

After a long trembling moment of too much, Ray's body relaxed, remembered how good it felt to be stretched full. Ray's mouth met Fraser's again, a slow, drugging kiss that felt almost as good as the cock inside him. Then Vecchio sat up, and he and Fraser push-pulled Ray upright, too. He groaned and let his head roll back onto Vecchio's shoulder.

Fraser's hands slid over him, tracing the lapels, following the lines of the jacket down to brush against Ray's cock. Fraser moved aside the shirt tails and slid a single finger lightly around the head, the softest touch. His other hand slipped to Vecchio's knee. "Fraser, please, Frase," Ray gasped. He rocked up into the touch, and Vecchio's hands tightened on his hips, held him still. Fraser traced the finger down the shaft, back up, still teasing though Ray was going to die if they didn't _do_ something. "_Fraser._"

Vecchio spoke into his ear. "Benny. His first name. Use it."

Benton was his first name; Benny was Vecchio's -- oh.

"Benny, please," he whined. Fraser's hand wrapped fully around his cock, and Vecchio loosened his grip on Ray's hips, which was an invitation to move, so he did, rising and falling on Vecchio's lap in counterpoint to Fraser's strokes. Which were perfect, now, so perfect, and he wasn't going to last--

Vecchio chuckled into his ear. "So don't," he said, snapping his hips up to meet Ray again. And maybe Ray hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it was Vecchio hitting that spot inside him that made him groan, made him come in stripes across Fraser's belly, not the words, because he didn't need Vecchio's permission.

Fraser's hand gripped him through it, letting go only to help Vecchio ease him back down on top of Fraser afterwards. Then Vecchio was pounding into him, each thrust knocking his breath out in little puffs against Fraser's neck until he felt Vecchio come inside him, hot and wet, and panting hard against Ray's hair.

There was more manhandling after Vecchio pulled out, and pillows thrown on the floor, and a complaint about being too old for the sofa from Vecchio. Then Ray found himself lying on top of Vecchio, who pressed lazy kisses into the side of his face, and Fraser's lube-slicked cock sliding up and down his crack. Ray spread his legs a little more, and Fraser began to push in. Ray whined but grabbed at Fraser's hand to keep him from stopping. Overstimulation, he couldn't tell if it hurt or felt really, really good. Fraser paused, then kept going, filling Ray up completely, pulling out and filling him again, and... Ray moaned. Vecchio sealed his lips against Ray's. It all felt really, really good. Fraser's fingers tightened where they were interlaced with Ray's own, and then he was pumping in and out, drawing more moans out of Ray and into Vecchio, until finally, with a groan of his own, he came.

***

After, Fraser took Dief out for a run, because Fraser was the kind of crazy person who got all energetic after sex. Ray curled around a yawning Vecchio, who started tracing shapes on his arm. "So, I'm sensing a pattern."

"Picked up on that, did you?"

"Jerk," he muttered. "So, you wanna?"

"On purpose?" Vecchio flashed a smile at him, dipped his fingers under the shirt cuff where they slipped between his bracelet and the inside of his wrist. "Definitely. Friday?"

They usually went out on Fridays. Ray thought about Fraser being the one having trouble keeping his hands to himself in public for once. "Oh, yeah."

"Though maybe we should --" Vecchio cut himself off, and Ray stared.

"Are you blushing?"

"No. Shut up," Vecchio said, definitely red now. "It's just -- God, this is going to sound weird -- we should really switch clothes." Ray gave him a confused look, and Vecchio made his exasperated face. "Switch the clothes we wear to work on Friday. You know how Benny is about smell."

Yeah, he did, and that had been missing earlier. Sure, he'd known it was Vecchio's suit, but mostly Ray'd been thinking of it as a suit he really, really could not mess up. But if Vecchio had given him the clothes off his back, they'd have smelled of him -- cologne and hints of aftershave and maybe sweat if the day were hot. He thought of pulling on Vecchio's clothes, still warm from his body. "Yeah," he said, cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, we should do that. And we should go to the wings place." Which was right up the street, so they wouldn't be far from bed. Home. Not far from home.

Vecchio gave him a long look. "You are both so weird," he announced and kissed Ray before he could form a rebuttal, because _who_ was weird? Kissing was good, though, so Ray let him get the last word.

He'd dig out that 'Property of the RCMP' t-shirt Friday. It was embarrassing, and he'd have to wear something over it or everyone at the station would give him crap about it. But he thought Vecchio would look good in it, and he had a feeling Fraser would agree.


End file.
